Unforseen
by wAcKaMoLe911
Summary: Escaping an attack from her clone troopers as Order 66 is enacted, Ahsoka finds herself at the Jedi Temple. She also finds something she never would have expected. More chapters to follow!


**This is going to be an extended one-shot going through Ahsoka's confrontation with the newly appointed Darth Vader. I hope you enjoy and remember to read and review!**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's chest heaved in exertion as she slid her lightsaber into another droid. It fell lifeless to the ground, its arm jerking at an un-natural angle.<p>

"Rex! Come on! This way!" she motioned in the right direction, sprinting off into the thick debris, smoke filling her lungs.

When she didn't hear the heavy footsteps of Rex and his counterparts behind her she stopped, turning to see where they were.

Captain Rex was looking at his ComLink, a suspicious hologram floating above his arm. He nodded along with his clone brothers as the hologram disappeared.

Ahsoka walked cautiously back over to them, "Rex?"

The other clones eyes' were cold when they looked up at her; Rex's were sad, "Ahsoka…"

"Captain!" one of the newer clones behind Rex started, "We have our orders. Begin Order 66." The clone stepped up and forcefully gave Rex his blaster. "You know what you have to do."

Fire and smoke billowed around the group, the sounds of death falling all around them. Ahsoka's mind slowed as she stared at the blaster clutched in Rex's hands.

"What are you doing…?" she asked slowly.

The clones began chanting, a thick mantra that would replay in her mind for hours, "Order 66. Order 66. Order 66. Order 66."

Their ghostly voices scared Ahsoka and she began to back away from them, gripping her lightsaber.

Rex's brothers began pushing against Rex, closer to Ahsoka. Ahsoka's voice turned desperate, "I order you all to stop! This is your commander speaking! Stop now!"

But the clones just kept chanting and pushing Rex closer and closer to Ahsoka. They backed Ahsoka up to a steep cliff and now there was no where to run. She scolded herself for being so careless in her escape options. Reaching for her lightsaber she ignited it, "Don't make me do something I regret…"

Ahsoka moved the green blade closer to the clones. One clone, Yan, swooped behind and grabbed the smaller lightsaber and threw it into the mob, "Not so confident now, are we?" a steel voice asked her.

The group enclosed her, pressuring Rex to do the unspeakable deed.

Rex held on tightly to the blaster—his mind racing. He had always followed every order, perfectly, and in a timely manner. There had been no other option. Never had he been so torn at what to do. He remembered all the battles and adventures he had been on with Ahsoka and General Skywalker. He had watched her grow in so many ways, and now…just to end it. He had never seen fear in her eyes, but as he looked at her now, the blue eyes shifted nervously back and forth, pushing off the clingy clones.

"STOP." Rex commanded. Instantly the mob flew off of Ahsoka, standing back in their orderly lines. He cocked the blaster and took a single step towards Ahsoka.

"You will pay for what you are about to do Rex. Whatever you were told, don't listen! You don't want to do this," Ahsoka was on the verge of begging. To be murdered by an enemy was one thing, but to be betrayed and then killed by your comrades was indescribably worse.

"No one can save you," Rex murmured, "The Jedi are all gone. You are alone. It would be a blessing to kill you now."

Ahsoka reached out into the Force, searching…searching for any familiar presence. She felt none. _Master?_ She reached out into the Force but he was nowhere to be found.

Rex stepped up to her, taking off his helmet and throwing it onto the ground. He positioned the blaster, aiming right in-between her eyes. He began to count down, "3…2…" the blaster shifted ever so slightly to the right, and he motioned with his eyes to the left where a small pathway snaked through the angry clones, "Run!" he yelled as he shot the rock just above Ahsoka's head.

The clones screeched in disagreement but Ahsoka was already long gone, her legs carrying her farther and farther away.

Jumping into the first ship she came across she punched in the coordinates for the Jedi Temple and entered into hyperspace. Reaching for her commlink she began pushing the buttons frantically, "Master Plo?"

Nothing.

Another button pressed, "Master Fisto? Master Unduli?"

No one answered her pleas. She was afraid to call the one person she trusted more than any one else—afraid that she might be answered back with the same looming silence.

Arriving at the Jedi Temple she jumped out of the speeder and ran across the hanger. Bodies littered the hallways and Ahsoka had to keep from throwing up. Pain ripped at her heart and a dark presence hung over the Temple.

Fear created a lump in her throat and she was running down the hallways, her boots creating a hollow _clacking_ sound against the bloodstained tiles.

And then the screaming started, "Master! Master! Master Skywalker! Master!" Tears fell down her orange cheeks and there was a sharp pain in her side but she kept running.

Her feet took her all the way to the Jedi Council's chambers where she tripped on an abandoned lightsaber and fell to the ground, burying her head in her hands, "Skyguy…where are you?" she moaned.

"Snips." A deep voice answered her from the shadows.

Ahsoka leaped up, "Master! What's going on?"

Darth Vader stepped out from behind a pillar and walked to the middle of the room, directly in front of his Padawan. A stream of moonlight fell on his face and his yellow eyes shone.

"Anakin…" Ahsoka whispered, "What happened to you?" her voice was awestruck.

A long moment of silence followed and Ahsoka couldn't tare his gaze form Vader's face.

"An amazing event has occurred Ahsoka," Vader began, pacing the room around her, "I have finally seen the true evil of the Jedi. I have turned away from the deceptive ways and joined the _right_ side of this war."

"The Dark Side?" Ahsoka's voice was barely heard as she said the dreaded words.

"Yes!" he snapped at her. Coming closer he grabbed her shoulders, "Ahsoka, you have _no_ idea the true power of the Dark Side. I….I can do…_anything_ now," he began shaking her small body, "I can do_ anything_ now! I can….can…stop people from _dying_!"

Ahsoka tried to pull away from his strong grip, "Stop it, Master!" she wrenched her arms and Vader fell away, breathing deeply.

"This is about her, isn't? Padme?"

Vader's eyes flashed, the yellow deepening, "What makes you think that?" he spoke low, baring his teeth, practically spitting the words out at her.

He took a few steps closer…reaching for his lightsaber.


End file.
